Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Animals Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Look At Our Big ABC Book! *Sprinkles: Do You Know The ABC Song? *Blue: Sing It With Us! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: Ready? *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! *(Song Ends) *Blue and Sprinkles: Yay! *Sprinkles: Great Singing! *Blue: That's The Alphabet!, Hey!, Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Have An Animal Alphabet In Our ABC Book! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Have You're Big ABC Animals Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Animals, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(Book Rumbles) *Sprinkles: Woah!, The Book Is Shaking! *(Book Opens) *Little Bill: Hey!, An Armadillo Jumped Out Of The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Come Inside The ABC Book!, All My Animal Friends Are Missing! *Pablo: Uh-Oh!, They Are All Gone! *Little Bear: Pablo? *Pablo: Everybody, Stay Calm! *Oswald: Pablo? *Pablo: Oh No! *Blue: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Steve: We Need To Skidoo In The Book! *Pablo: Oh! *Steve: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The ABC Book!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Armadillo Skidooing Into The ABC Book) *Ruby: Wow!, We're In The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Look!, There's The A Page! *Bob: This Is Where The Armadillo Lives! *Armadillo: Right, Bob!, But My Friend The Ant Is Missing! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant Is Gone! *Armadillo: And None Of The Other Animals Are At Their Letters Either!, All Amigos Are Gone!, They All Alone!, (Crying) *Blue: Oh!, Don't Cry, Armadillo!, Will Help You! *Armadillo: You Will? *Maggie: Yeah! *Armadillo: Yay *Blue: Hey!, Guess What! *Kipper: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: I Think I Could Find An Animal! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Franklin: What Animal Do You Want To Find? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and Nick Jr Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Animal Blue Could Find! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Tyrone: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find The Animals? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Tuck: The Map! *Blue: The Map!, Right! *Steve: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Sprinkles: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find The Animals? *Map: Sure, Sprinkles!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Blue: Say Map! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Going To Find Out Where All The Animals Are!, Well, I Know Where The Animals Are!, They're At The End Of The Alphabet!, At Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: Well, I Know How Do We Find The Animals!, First, You Have To Go Up The Elevator, At E!, Then, You Have To Go Down The Slippery Slide, At S!, And That's How You'll Get To Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: So, Remember!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Say It With Me!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, So Tell Blue, First, We Have to Go to The Elevator! *Blue: Where Do We Go First? *Jack: Elevator! *Blue: The Elevator!, Right! *Sportacus: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Armadillo: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve! *Blue: Sidetable!, Meet Our New Friend!, Armadillo! *Armadillo: Hi, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Hi, Armadillo! *Steve: We're Finding The Animals From A To Z! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's A Lot Of Animals!, Here You All Might Need Your Notebook! *Blue: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Stephanie: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Blue: I Don't Know, Sprinkles! *Steve: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Bench as A Thinking Bench! *Sprinkles: Great Idea, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Armadillo Jumps Into The Screen) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Animal I Should Find!, Are You Ready? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, So, First We Have The Elevator!, Can You Find The Elevator? *Tickety: Hey!, I See The Elevator! *Steve: Good Spotting, Tickety! *Sprinkles: But The Elevator Is Far Away! *Blue: Do You See Anything That Can Give Us A Ride? *Squirt: An Airplane! *Blue: An Airplane!, Right! *Armadillo: Awesome! *Sprinkles: Come On!, Let's Find All The Animals From A To Z!, and Solve The Mystery! *Armadillo: Look!, There's The Letter B! *Boots: B is My Favorite Letter!, B is The First Letter Of My Name Boots, and Bananas! *Blue: And Me! *Benny: And Me! *Bobby: And Me! *Bob: And Me! *Bird: And Me! *Beast: And Me! *Brobee: And Me! *Bot: And Me! *Bounce: And Me! *Bear: And Me! *Binyah Binyah: And Me! *Backpack: And Backpack! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) Animals are Missing from A to Z! *Sprinkles: Let's Go Find Them and Solve The Mystery! *Muno: The Letter B!, I See A Bicycle, Bananas, Ball, and Bush! *Steve: What Animal is Missing That Starts With B? *Hoho: Bear! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Bear! *Blue: Right! *Daizy: Here's The Letter C!, I See A Car, Camera, Couch, and Castle! *Blue: What Animal is Missing That Starts With C? *Milli: Cat! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Cat! *Steve: That's Right! *Dora: D is for Dora! *Diego: and D is for Diego! *Kako: A Drum, Door, and Doll! *Sprinkles: What Animal is Missing That Starts With D? *Shane and David: Dog! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Dog! *Steve: Right! *Blue: We've Gotta Go to See... *Armadillo: To Solve The Mystery! *(Song Ends) *Binyah Binyah: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Twist: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Pinky: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: On This Bid of..., White! *Mr. Grouper: So The Color White is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Draw This White Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Dan Handerson: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., The Color White! *Steve: Hey!, Let's Use Our White Crayon!, Let's Draw A Zig-Zag Line Back and Fourth Like This!, There, The Color White. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Animal is Missing Starts With The Letter Z, With The Clue, The Color White? *Dog: Maybe An Animal is Missing That is White! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *(Donuts appearing) *Blue: Hey!, What's All The Stuff In Our Way? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Donuts! *Fluff: We Can't Eat Flying Donuts! *Sprinkles: We Have To Go Down! *Boots: We Found The Letter E! *Blue: What Animal is Missing That Starts With E? *Fuchsia: Elephant! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Elephant! *Blue: That's Right! *Armadillo: And Look!, It's The Elevator! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, It Sure Is Big! *Blue: Hey!, We Can Go Inside The Elevator! *Armadillo: How Do We Get The Elevator To Move? *Dora: Hey!, I Have An Idea! *Blue: What Is It, Dora? *Dora: We Need To Pull The Lever Up! *Sprinkles: Let's Say The Spanish Word "Empujen" To Push The Lever! *Blue: Ready? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: "Empujen!" *Blue: Again! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: "Empujen!" *Blue: We Pushed The Lever! *Dora: Thanks For Saying "Empujen"! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Going Up An Elevator) *Blue: Yay!, We Made It To The Top Of The Elevator! *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune Plays) *Sprinkles: So, Blue!, Where Do We Go Next? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Check The Map! *Steve: Great Idea, Blue! *Blue: Say Map! *Map: Wow!, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Found 1 Clue!, But We Need To Find All The Animals!, We Went Up The Elevator!, Check!, Where Do We Go Next? *(Click) *Map: Slide!, Right!, Slippery Slide!, Tell Blue, Next, We Go To The Slippery Slide! *Blue: Where Do We Go Next? *Emily: Slide! *Blue: The Slippery Slide!, Right! *Steve: So, Next, We Go To The Slippery Slide! *Blue: Do You See The Slippery Slide? *Shovel: Hey!, I See The Slippery Slide! *Steve: Good Spotting, Shovel! *Sprinkles: Come On!, Let's Find All The Animals From A To Z!, and Solve The Mystery! *Daisy: Look!, There's The Letter F! *Blue: What Animal is Missing That Starts With F? *Max: Frog! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Frog! *Blue: Right! *Armadillo: Aw!, I Missed That Friendly Frog!, We Have To Find My Friends! *Steve: We Need Something That Can Give Us A Ride! *Blue: Do You See Something That Can Give Us A Ride? *Lofty: A Firetruck! *Blue: A Firetruck!, Right! *Sprinkles: Fantastic! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and, The Nick Jr. Characters Hops On A Firetruck) *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) Animals are Missing from A to Z! *Sprinkles: Let's Go Find Them and Solve The Mystery! *Beast: The Letter G!, I See Gloves, Globe, Gate, and Goggles! *Steve: What Animal is Missing That Starts With G? *Kipper: Giraffe! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and, The Nick Jr. Characters: Giraffe! *Maisy: Here's The Letter H!, I See A Hill, House, Hat, and Hammer! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts